Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan
|image= |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game |voice= Unknown |gender= Male |fate= Tried to plunder the Jade Palace of its statues, but was defeated by Po |quote= "Panda! How dare you challenge the Blackhoof Boar Clan!" }} The Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan is a giant gray boar who appeared in Kung Fu Panda: The Game. As his name suggests, he is the founder and leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan and he, along with the rest of his warriors, also worked for Tai Lung. The leader fought Po in the Jade Palace, where the panda stopped all the boars, and eventually, the leader himself. He looks almost exactly like the secondary fighting boars, except he carries a saw edged sword instead of a mace and is twice as large as the normal boar. Biography In Kung Fu Panda: The Game, the leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan fought Po in the Jade Palace after attempting to plunder it of its precious statues and vases. Po stopped all of the boars who confronted him, forcing the leader to face him. The following battle resulted in the leader's defeat, leading to Master Shifu's surprise when he found Po in the main hall surrounded by unconscious boars. After that, the Blackhoof Boar Clan's reign of terror ended. Personality The leader was most likely to underestimate his enemies when confronting them, as were most of the other boars in his clan. For example, Po defeated all of the boars he came across, despite their boasts that he was nothing to them. Fighting Style Though the leader had no real Kung Fu fighting style, like all of the other warriors in his clan, he was still a threat toward Kung Fu fighters and the villagers of the Valley of Peace. He also capable of wielding weapons, for an example in level one the dream in Kung fu panda the game, he weilded the sword of heros, in reality he wielded a single saw bladed sword. Since he is the leader he is the best fighter. He is capable of a boar heavy attack, a sweep, and a slice. Relationships The Blackhoof Boar Clan Since he founded the Blackhoof Boar Clan, the leader had some connection toward the other boars, and was likely used to working with them. Other connections to his clan (The Blachhoof Boar clan) is unkown, for there is no nothing else to compare from in the game Po The leader seemed to underestimate Po. However, the panda was the one to confront and defeat him in the Jade Palace, meaning the two were enemies. However the Clan leader still underestamated Po, he probably saw all of the carnage around him. Further information is unkown. Clothing/Outfit He wears the same studded outfit as his secondary boar minions, and he seams to have a studded belt with tattered shorts. Besides this that is about it. Gallery Photo_679.jpg Photo_670.jpg Photo_672.jpg|The leader defeated CIMG3455.jpg Pictures from TOMAS d80 04252012 085.jpg Pictures from TOMAS d80 04252012 084.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pigs